Buck Bumble: Heartache Hive
by Buck Bumble Boi
Summary: a fanfiction made for the sole purpose of having a buck bumble fanfiction exist.


The year is 2012, 2 years after Buck Bumble defeated the evil herd. Most sane people would leave it here, but I am far from a sane person. So here I am, meme legend Barry B. Benson, showing you the world of Hive High School. Yes, this is a highschool au. Please leave for your own sake.

You're still here? I honestly applaud your dedication. Please, listen to this to make this slightly more bearable:  watch?v=x7ok5AV7ZrM

EPISODE I: THE BEE MENACE  
Turmoil has engulfed Buck Bumble. A failed paper on the taxation of trade routes has caused him and his translator and best friend, Shuck Shumble, to visit the greedy principal Puck Pumble.

Hoping to resolve the matter with these two idiots, he hopes to tell them that you don't go to the principal's office because of an F like bro why you doin this.

While the Principal and Vice Principal endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, Vice Principal Vuck Vumble secretly dispatches two students to settle the conflict…

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because the vice principal hates us and this will give us brownie points."

"Oh right."

Frick Frimble and Chuck Chumble were walking down the hallway to the principal's office, on command of vice principal Vuck Vumble. Frick Frimble opened the door….

"BIGGITY BUCK?"

"He says, "This is BS" said Shuck Shumble, Buck Bumble's friend and translator.

Frick Frimble gave a "are we really doing this?" look to Chuck Chumble. You know, THAT look.

"Um, the Vice Principal sent us here.."  
"What about now it's time to rock?"

"He says, "who the heck are you?" but seriously, who are you? And what does the VP even expect you to do?"

"We don't know, honestly. Just stop arguing so the VP thinks we did something right!"

"BIGGITY BUCK!"

"He says, "THIS IS AGAINST THE SECOND AMENDMENT"

And so, the bickering went on for about half an hour. Honestly, I'm the narrator and even I got bored of this. Long story short, Puck Pumble made everyone leave in a giant hissy fit and now it's lunch time.

The lunch room is, as usual, in absolute chaos. People are screaming and talking about Playerunknown's Overfortnite Of Duty exclusive to the Xbee two z. But everyone went completely silent in an instant. Just looking at the doorway, you would instantly know why. Crimson fog spread across the room and Michael Jackson's Thriller blasted across the room. Crimson was the favorite color of a certain someone, and Thriller was the favorite song of that same person. That person was, of course, HECK HEMBLE.

Everyone in the school feared Heck Hemble. And I mean EVERYONE. Some say that the principal hides in a corner when he sees Heck Hemble. But not because of Heck Hemble himself, oh no. Heck Hemble may have the tackiest colors in the school, and his voice sounds like that of a Yu-Gi-Oh! obsessed nerd. The real reason he's feared is because of the rumors that he has a sidekick simply named "Buck" (don't confuse him with Buck Bumble.)

Evil sidekicks not included, Heck Hemble was a real jerk. Every millimeter of height emanated pure spite and hatred, from the tips of his painstakingly coiffed hair, to the three stripes on his yellow and black designer sneakers.

People also couldn't help notice the strange symbol on the back of his jacket. It wasn't the sign of any gang they'd known, so everyone wondered just what the buck it was. Well, everyone except Buck Bumble. He recognized it the instant he first saw Heck Hemble: the symbol of the Evil Herd. that symbol was what started his rivalry with Heck. Buck Bumble feared him less because he defeated the Evil Herd, but also more because, well, he's part of the Evil Herd in the first place. Buck Bumble had defeated every last member of the Evil Herd,so he had to wonder if he missed one, or if Heck Hemble was the first member of a revived Evil Herd.

Exposition aside, Heck Hemble made a mistake by entering through the door right next to the table where Kirbee, the student known for eating any food that came near him, sat. And wouldn't you know it, Heck had his lunch with him like any other student.

I'm assuming you can tell what happened next.

Heck whipped out a blaster and pointed at the head of the nearest unfortunate bystander, Kirbee. Heck Hemble fired his blaster at Kirbee, only for Kirbee to somehow eat the blaster shot. People cheered, and one daring bee threw a cream pie that was conveniently being sold at the snack bar at Heck. Other bees also conveniently threw the pies that they conveniently bought from the snack bar that was conveniently selling them. How convenient! And so, a food fight broke I'm not talking about that crappy movie. A triggered member of the Heck Hemble fan club threw his entire lunch at the bee that started the fight, that bee threw more food everywhere, and everyone was completely drenched in cream and salad. Heck Hemble kept shooting shots, but due to his hindered vision by the pies he was just shooting at the ceiling. Buck Bumble noticed a pink bee cowering in the corner. After wiping cream from his face, he realised that bee was none other than his crush, Luck Lumble, who just so happened to be lactose intolerant. He saw this as his big moment. Just as a pie hurtled it's way over to Luck Lumble, he flew in it's way…

Only for it to go completely over his head and hit Luck anyway.

Buck just kinda slithered over to the exit in shame. Shuck forcefully followed.

Wow. I can't believe I just wrote that. Does that evil herd even HAVE a symbol? I really don't know. Most of this is just going to be made up. I doubt anyone will be reading this but leave a comment if you did.


End file.
